


Weapon

by MightyBirb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Odin (Marvel), But sometimes good, Drinking, Evil Loki (Marvel), F/M, Goddesses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, So few tags, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyBirb/pseuds/MightyBirb
Summary: A goddess with mental issues and a drinking problem. After Thor drags her to New York, things get interesting. SPOILERS AND TRIGGER WARNING!





	1. Chapter 1

"Do I really have to go, Thor?" I grumbled with irritation, hugging my shoulders in the cold snow. It crunched loudly under my feet.

"Yes, it's important that you get acquainted with the Avengers, they could be a powerful ally to you, as you would be to them." Thor said solemnly.

"Don't think I'm going to join your foolish club!" I hissed angrily in reply. Thor simply rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Where even are we?!" Thor smirked.

"Central Park, New York City," He replied in a teasing tone.

"What?!" I shouted, my eyes shifting into dilated slits.

"Look around, Eraina," Thor said blatantly. Begrudgingly, I peeked around at the horizon and above the trees. My mouth fell open in shock. Towering buildings, so high they looked as if they were part of the very sky.

"W-what...?" How had I not noticed when we arrived?

"Anyway, we're almost there." He cheerily continued on.

We arrived, entering a large tower and stepping into an elevator. A warped, strange voice spoke.

"Greetings, Thor. Who is accompanying you today?"

"Greetings to you too, J.A.R.V.I.S. This is Eraina of Asgard, goddess of Change." Thor announces formally.

"What floor would you like to go to?" J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke.

"8,"

"Very well, sir," The elevator ascended, dinging at every floor it passed. Soon enough, the doors opened, revealing a group of people sitting at a large table near a bar. They all turned their attention to her and Thor as they entered the room.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked around at the Avengers, as Thor called them, as they eyed her suspiciously. 'This is awkward...' She thought to herself.

"My friends!" Thor exclaimed with open arms. The man with a goatee stood.

"Woah woah woah, hold it right there Point Break," Thor grumbled at the nickname. "Who's this kid you brought with you?" As he said 'kid', my eyes dilated, how dare he?!

"'Kid'?!" I bellowed with anger. "How dare you refer to me as a child, I am 12000 years old, fool!" Thor put his hand on my shoulder.

"Eraina-"

"I've fought wars! Studied for centuries! Killed hundred-"

"Eraina!" Thor shouted, silencing my rant. He took a deep breath. "That's enough..." My face heated heated up with embarrassment at my outburst. Tony gave me a look like he was ready to kill me.

"Umm..." Thor rocked back and forth before clapping his hands together. "Sorry about that, Tony. Anyways, this is Eraina of Asgard, goddess of Change. She's a friend, so don't worry.

"Friend?!" Tony was bewildered. "She's clearly unstable! Why would you bring her here? Huh? Huh?!"

"She is NOT unstable," Thor insisted, sighing with irritation.

"Are you blind? She blew up at the slightest notice, I wasn't trying to provoke her or anything! Just, talk!

"Well, you weren't exactly welcoming..."

"Because I had no prior notice that you were going to bring a complete STRANGER into the tower!"

My chest began to constrict as he spoke. I told Thor I didn't want to come! He didn't listen, and now everyone here hates me and's angry at me! What do I do? I need to get out of here, now! But how do I say it? Oh god, I'm freaking out!

"Can't... Breathe..." I rasped weakly and quietly to Thor. His eyes widened. But before he could say anything, I fell to the ground, unconscious.

What a great first impression.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, groggily. Where was I? Suddenly, I saw that man again.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!" I threw up my arms in defense, before my shapeshifter reflexes kicked in and I quickly shifted into a large python, baring my large fangs and flicking out my forked tongue. "Stay away!" I hissed.

The man threw his arms up in surrender. Somehow, he seemed different from before. I didn't realize until he spoke.

"T'm not going to hurt you. You're okay." His voice was deeper than the other man. "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. You had a severe panic attack, you've been unconscious for about two hours." I slowly shifted back to my regular self, beginning to calm down. I looked around the room warily.

"W-where am I?" I stammered anxiously.

"Avengers headquarters." He replied.

" Are... are you an Avenger?" He rolled his eyes.

"God no. Tony called me over to analyze your mental state. He said you seem to be very unstable, and I hate to say he's correct." Strange shrugged nonchalantly. Once again, her eyes dilated.

"I am NOT unstable!" I hissed, large fangs protruding. Strange grabbed my shoulders, startling me out of my defensive state.

"YES, you are!" He insisted giving me a small shake. He let go suddenly, apologizing quietly. He let out a long sigh. "Look, I know it's hard to hear, but it's the truth. You need help." I shook my head silently, turning away from the doctor. He sighed once more. "I'll go tell Thor you're awake." He got up and left the room, but shortly returned with her friend. She was relieved to see a familiar, friendly face.

"Thor!" She exclaimed with excitement. She leaped off the bed she was lying in and gave Thor a hug. "Why the fuck did you make me come here?!" She demanded, looking him square in the eye, dead serious.

"I didn't quite expect it to go like this... Sorry?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I want to go now..." I sighed quietly. "This has been awful..." Strange stepped in.

"Wow... This is awkward, but... You can't leave." Strange said firmly.

"What?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I'm sorry! But like I said, you're unstable and need help. I talked it over with Thor and we both agreed it would be best if you stayed here or with me to stabilize you. It'd be dangerous if you didn't, you're like a ticking bomb!" I saw a flash of empathy in his eyes. "So. Do you want to stay here or at the Sanctum?"

"I..." I looked at Thor, then back to Strange. "I need a minute to think..." I got up and walked out of the room. 'A bar? Good...' I sulked over to it, pouring a scotch in a glass that was DEFINITELY more than a shot.

"Now isn't really the time for alcohol, you know." Strange's voice startled me, making me spit out the drink.

"What the hell?!" I whipped around to face him, backing up after realizing he was only about a foot away from me.

"Eraina." He looked me dead in the eye, a tight hold on my arm.

I need you to choose.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked away from him, deep in thought. Here, I'd be by Thor, but also 'Tony', I think that's his name, which would be stressful. With Strange, I'd be more isolated and away from Thor, which I did NOT enjoy on Midgard, but I'd at least be away from Tony and near someone I trust, at least a little bit.

Strange. He certainly earned the title 'ruggedly handsome'. Wait, what? Nevermind...

"Here. I'll stay here," I declared with certainty. Strange nodded, before disappearing with a snap of his fingers. 'What a weird man...' I shrugged, finishing my scotch and going back to sleep.

Snap. What was that? Snap snap! What the hell?!SNAP SNAP SNAP!

"Wake up, kid- er..." He couldn't remember my name. "Whatever your name is..." He muttered. Sleepily, I opened my eyes, startled by Tony. I shot up, eyes dilated, tongue forked, fangs bared.

"Stay back!" I hissed, backing up against the wall.

"I am NOT impressed by that." Tony stated firmly. "You better be better at something other than sleeping because while you stay, you help. Now get up." I hissed once more as he tore the sheet off me and walked out. I calmed myself, rubbing my eyes and stretching my limbs. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I got to my feet and began to hobble out, still tired and disoriented.

'Bar!' I sighed inwardly, walking over to the alcohol heaven. I poured myself my favorite kind of scotch and chugged. I heard Tony sigh from behind me.

"You're going to get a hangover." He stated blatantly.

"Gods don't get hangovers," I muttered, pouring another glass. "We get drunk."

"You're going to feel sick."

"Gods don't get sick."

"Pour me one."

"Yup." I happily poured him a drink turning around and sliding it over to him across the counter. I poured myself my 9th glass, before realizing the scotch was empty. I sighed.

Well that ended quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen's P.O.V.

When I walked into the tower, I expected to see a grumpy goddess, and a grumpy billionaire, and that was about it. What I didn't expect to see, was Tony yelling at Eraina for somehow cheating at karaoke, and Eraina badly singing 'I would walk 500 miles'. I sighed, walking over and tapping Tony on the shoulder. He gave no notice.

"I'll come back tomorrow," I muttered gruffly.

Eraina's P.O.V.

"And I would walk, bla bu ba bah and I would five bu bla more," When did words get so hard to read? I barely heard Tony's rambling about how I was cheating because I was a god. When the song stopped I put down the mic and turned to him. "Okay, okay, okay, slow down. HOW am I cheating at karaoke?"

"By being a god!" He said, slightly slurring.

"How does that affect anything?"

"Because!" He sat and thought for a moment, but was unable to think of anything. Memories blurred, and slowly, I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes, glad I couldn't get hungover. I sat up and went around the room, finding bottles and broken glass everywhere. I face palmed. "Aw, shit..." I muttered. Damn you, drunk me.

I stumbled around the room, still frustrated at my drunk self. Despite it clearly being a bad idea, I walked over to the bar. This time, I saw another man sitting there, a new face. Blue eyes, golden hair. I could see how some would find him attractive. He turned to look at me, a glass in hand.

"Apple juice?" I rolled my eyes. "Not quite the thing you'd expect someone to be drinking in a bar." The man rolled his eyes while I sat down next to him, pouring myself a scotch.

"Again?" He looked at me questioningly. "You just went an entire day drinking as much as you want, passed out, and you want to KEEP drinking?" I growled at him.

"Damn your logic..." I put down the scotch and outstretched a hand. "Eraina.

"Steve." He gave me a warm smile.

"Was it really that obvious I was drunk...?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well..."

Yesterday.

Steve's P.O.V.

"I like this song!" Eraina slurred, lazily singing into the karaoke microphone. "Spotch is empty..." She muttered, before suddenly smashing the empty bottle. Tony shrugged before they both began smashing as many empty bottles as they could grab.

Present.

"Then you two ended up in a shouting match and pouting and everybody left..." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. It was weird having to tell her all this.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot," She sighed to herself. "I need a drin-

"NO!" I said firmly. "No booze today." She groaned in frustration.

This was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

I pouted as Steve continued to keep all alcohol away from me. It wasn't until Strange arrived that Steve turned away from me. Quick as a whip, my form dissipated, creeping over and behind the bar, before I reappeared, drink in hand. When Steve turned back he simply glared at he. I gladly returned it.

"That was interesting. I thought you were a shapeshifter?" Strange pointed out, raising one eyebrow.

"Part of the package," I mumbled inbetween sips of a lighter booze. "I can shift into anything, including a mass of tiny invisible particles that float wherever I please." I have a light shrug, closing my eyes as I sipped my drink and put it back down. I broke down my form, racing back next to Steve and Strange, before reforming once more. "See?"

"Anywho," Strange blinked, moving on from the previous subject. "First season. Shall we begin?" He didn't wait for a answer, but suddenly began conjuring his magic, patterns of orange like whirring gears in a machine.

And all went black.

I groaned as I sat up. Looking around, I realized that I was no longer in the tower, but rather an ominous black void. ' _Great. Just, great.'_ I thought to myself, sitting down.  _'That asshole...'_

"Hello." A voice spoke from behind me. "So this is your mind, huh? Quite empty for a goddess. A being of ultimate power." I whipped around, staring Strange dead in the eye.

"Why am I here?" I demanded, ready to charge at him and attack.

"Eraina, calm down. This will help you, I promise." He sat, as did I. "I'm going to say one word to you at a time, to see if it triggers a reaction in your mind. Ready?"

I nodded, now more nervous than suspicious.

"Child." Nothing.

"Father." Again, nothing.

"Mother."

"Family."

"War." Suddenly the room began to spin.

"Fight." Faster it spun.

"Battle." The black room began to look like dusty sky and worn ground.

"Death." The room began to look like battlefield, hundreds of fighting figures, rising and falling.

"Weapon."

"Stop!" I screamed, the room whirling back to black. Tears streamed down my face. I rested my head in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I think that's all for today." Strange declared, a tad awkwardly. I simply nodded weakly, still crying.

I opened my eyes, only to see Steve's face hovering above me.

"Eraina?" Steve asked with undisguised concern. "You're crying..."

"I'm... fine." I said weakly, wiping the tears from my face with a shaky hand. "I just need a drink..."

"No." Steve rolled his eyes. "It's not that good for you, you know?"

"I'm a goddess, it's not like I can get alcohol poisoning." I glared.

"I mean mentally. You're just depressing yourself." Steve insisted.

"Steve..." I sighed with frustration. "Fine, whatever." I sat down, relaxing and closing my eyes.

_"Weapon."_ _"_

_No..."_ _"_

_Monster!"_

_"_ _I can-"_

_"Freak!"_

_"I'm not-!"_

_"Devil!"_

_**"Weapon!"** _

"No!" I shot up like a bolt, panting and sweating. It was night now, the entire room dark. I sighed, still shaking from the nightmare. Quietly moving over to the window, I broke into billions of particles, slipping through the glass easily, before reforming as a conure bird in the cold outdoor. I soared over the city, the chilling night air soothing my terrors.

After a few minutes of just circling, I spun around, making a U turn back to the tower. Strangely enough, there was a firm sitting on the roof of the tower.

 _'Steve?'_ I thought to myself, recognizing the man. I sped up, before landing beside him.

"Hm?" He looked at me with surprise. "Hello little bird. Why are you awake at this time?" He offered for me to step onto his hand, to which I slowly complied. He looked onward sadly.

"I don't belong here." He sighed. "I miss my time. Things were familiar, I had a family and friends. Can I truly have that here?" He sat in silence for a minute. "I don't know..." Longer, he sat.

Until I flew off. I knew I couldn't stay forever, but I felt bad about leaving him there alone. After flying for a couple minutes, I landed on a tree, begged for a peaceful sleep, and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO Sorry for the short chapters!!! I'll try my hardest to make them longer, don't worry. Sorry again! :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's another short one :(

Cold. I feel so very cold. Suddenly, an unknown force smacked into me, and my eyes snapped open. Then another came smacking into my wing. What the hell?!

"Stop that, stop it!" A male voice spoke. I turned to see a young boy, not quite an adult, but not a child. He was throwing rocks himself at a group of boys, who I presume were my attackers. The three boys scrammed, scattering throughout the park. "Poor bird." The boy muttered. "Do you want to come here?" He called up to me. To his surprise, I flew down, landing on his shoulder. "Do you... like me?" He wondered with amazement. He offered me to sit on his hand and I obliged. "I get it, you flew away from your owner, huh?" I shook my head before I could stop myself, realizing he would find it strange behavior. "Wow! Umm... Can you understand me?" I decided since he helped me, I'd listen to him. Nodding eagerly, his eyes widened even further. "Do you have a nest?" I shook my head. "Are you a boy bird?" I shook my head. 

He carried on with these questions for ages, sitting in the snow talking to me.

"Are you lost?" I shook my head. "Are you exploring?" I shook my head. He sat for a minute, thinking of another question until his eyes lit up. "Okay... Are you a real bird?" A sat for a minute, before giving in and shaking my head. "What are you then?" There was no point in hiding anymore, so I shifted my form, particles gathering until I was back to my regular self. His jaw dropped, and I outstretched a hand to help him up off the ground.

"Eraina," I smiled, shaking his hand. He could barely respond.

"P-Peter..." He muttered, jaw still dropped. He gasped. "Are you an avenger?!" I laughed, perhaps a little too loudly.

"No, not even close. Those guys hate me!" I chuckled.

"So.... you're a bad guy?"

"No, I'm not anything." I smiled at him.

"Me too! I can do cool stuff, but I'm not a good guy or a bad guy either." I nodded in understanding. He seemed like a good kid, and I was curious what he meant by 'Cool stuff'.

"Cool stuff? What can you do?" I asked, keeping up my smile so as not to scare him.

"Well... I can shoot webs! And climb walls! And sense things!" She suppressed a laugh as his lit up with enthusiasm. "And someday, I'm gonna be an Avenger!" My smile faltered.

"Why do you want to be an Avenger?" I asked, hiding my disappointment. I thought he would be a lone hero, not taking sides. 

"Because they're awesome and everybody loves them!" He grinned even wider. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Peter. Taking a side, joining a team, it'll only get someone hurt." My eyes glazed over. "And I don't want it to be you. Okay?" Peter nodded, now lost in thought. 

Suddenly, I began to feel something. Something familiar... 

"Oh no..." I whispered. "Peter, run." I insisted, as calmly as I could.

"What?

"Peter, RUN!"

He was close... I could feel it.

 

Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I write them so shoooooort......

Where was he.... I tried to locate where, glad to see Peter running away, presumably back to his home. There! Stark Towers? Why is he then? Unless...

CRASH! My mouth fell agape as I watched Tony Stark fall down the side of the building. Did I hate him? Yes. Did I want him to die? No. I raced through the park, running as fast as I could. But not fast enough! He was getting closer and closer to the ground, when out of nowhere, a metal object caught him and molded it's self around Tony.

"What the hell..." I muttered to myself. He shot back up the building like a bullet, when a suddenly, a beam of strange blueish light erupted out of the building. A spiraling vortex opened up in the sky, and seemingly an endless swarm of armed creatures poured out. Tony was quickly overpowering them, but there were too many. It's about time I had a chat with an old friend. I shifted my form, until billions of particles soared up the building, and into the top floor where Loki stood, looking oh so very smug. I reformed. "Loki." He whipped around to face me, a hint of shock on his face. It faded quickly, returning to it's smug look.

"Eraina." He nodded to me with a grin, somewhat sarcastically. "What in all of Asgard would bring a WEAPON like you, here?" I cringed as he said weapon.

"I am not a weapon. I am a goddess, I am alive!" My voice slowly raised. He slowly walked closer, tutting and shaking his head.

"Tell that to Odin." He grinned sadistically. 

"Stop it!" 

"You." 

"No!"

"Are"

"Please!"

"A"

"Please... Stop..."

"WEAPON!"

I screamed, my body shaking and contorting, my head now resembling that of a bear, a long, reptilian tail jutting out of my back, and my arm sprouting fur and claws, the other scales. My legs grew feathers and long, twisted talons, while wings, one feathered and one like that of a dragon, sprung out of my back. I was a monster now, twice my regular size, and ready to kill Loki. I was about to grab him and twist his head off, when he pointed his spear at my chest. 

And my mind blanked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be a long chapter, I promise :)

Steve's POV

I watched as a flood of aliens swarmed throughout the city, and began swinging my shield at as many as possible. Clint was back to his usual self, fortunately, and was easily sniping the aliens with his bow. We were taking out many, until I was thrown into a light pole.

"What the...?" I was dizzy, and looked up to see a beast. A mixture of more animals than he could list. Bear, bat, bird, wolf, the list went on. I slammed the beast with my shield, knocking it a good distance away, but it quickly got up again and charged, long claws wrapping around my neck. I gasped for air, hitting them again with my shield until they dropped me.

"Little shit..." The beast muttered. It almost sounded like a woman's voice.

"Huh. You can talk." It roared, slamming me into a bush with a huge scaly hand.

"You can't kill me. Many have tried. Many have failed." It growled.

"I can't," I panted. "But perhaps they can."

"What?!" It roared. Suddenly, faster than it could react, a huge serpent like creature snapped it's jaw around the beast, consuming it. I sighed in relief, pondering. What was that thing? How could it talk? But before he could even stand up, a burst of blood came out of the side of the serpent, and out popped the beast.

"Son of a bitch..." I muttered. It leaped into the air, landing square on my chest, talons beginning to dig through my armor.

"I told you. Many. Have. Failed. You're weak." It taunted.

"You're wrong." I signaled Clint, who nodded, shooting a bola at the beast, which wrapped around it's legs, knocking it over. I got back on my feet, gave one look at the beast, now writhing and roaring with fury, and ran off to continue the fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of birb, and Eraina and Steve bonding :3

Eraina's POV

My head.... It hurts so badly... What the hell happened? I searched my mind, my face contorting to a grimace at the reminder of my... Outburst. But what happened after? Loki. He took control of my mind, that little bitch! I'll rip him in half! I looked down at my legs to see what looked like three metal chains around around my legs. Of course. Just great! Loki wasn't gonna be the only one I kill now! I turned my attention to the looming Stark tower before shifting to my familiar conure state and flying up to the window. It was broken, so I just flew in, watching the team of 'Avengers' loom over a crushed Loki. How'd they beat him up THAT much? Once they got cuffs on him, I, by pure instinct, landed on Steve's shoulder.

"Hmm?" He turned his head, looking at me curiously, before his eyes widened in recognition. "Hello again, little bird." He gave me a warm smile. He offered for me to sit on his hand, and so I did. He seemed to examine me for a minute. "Nanday Conure." He concluded. "Is that what you are, little bird?" I eagerly nodded. "Smart little bird too!" He chuckled.

"Cap, when did you get to be such a bird addict, huh?" Stark joked, and eyebrow raised. Steve simply shrugged.

"There's just something about this little bird, I can't quite put my finger on it." At this, Loki burst out laughing, up to the point they had to gag him. A bit harsh, but he deserves it.

******

I sat down in the room I was placed in in the tower, fiddling about. when someone entered. Ugh, it was HIM...

"Look who's here, it's scrambled eggs!" Tony stated sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow at the nickname. He simply rolled his eyes in return. "Because your brain's all scrambled!" He chuckled at his own joke. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Anyway's, where have you been? There was an alien invasion and everything. It was awesome, and if you were wondering, yes I did everything, yes I was the hero, and yes I was awesome."

"I didn't wonder any of those thing's, I was THERE you know." I snapped back. Tony glared

"Then why didn't you HELP, hmm?" He asked testily. I looked away, remembering how I lost control and went on a rampage.

"I...." I was at a loss for words.

"Exactly. You missed everything," Tony went on. "There were aliens, big leviathans, Hulk beat up Loki, Cap said he fought some bear thing-"

"Wait! Steve?"

"Yeah, why?"

"N-nothing..." I looked away, embarrassed I said anything at all.

"Oh-ho, does someone have a little crush on the Captain?" He grinned childishly. 

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit!" I blushed strongly, my dilating and I flicked out my now forked tongue for intimidation.

"Holy shit, this is hilarious. Do you realize how ridiculous you look?" I looked away, now even more embarrassed.

"Just go away, Tony," I muttered in irritation. He threw up his hands in surrender.

"Fine, goodbye Eraina." He turned to leave, before whipping around to face me one last time. "Oh yeah, and if you don't want Cap to find out about your little 'crush', you'll tell me when you leave the tower, okay? Bye bye, Scrambled Eggs!" And with that, he left.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy..." I muttered to myself, sitting down at a desk. I pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil, just sketching whatever came to mind, dragons, birds, bears, wolves. I liked to draw animals. They were so much better than people, both in look and in actions. They listen.

 

They understand me...

 

**************

 

After a quick nap, I felt rejuvenated, it had been quite the day yesterday, and got up. I left the room, secretly pleased to see Steve there once again, sipping a cup of apple juice. I sat down next to him. 

"Can I have a shot?" I cheekily joked with a wide grin. He grinned back.

"How much apple juice can you take?" He played along.

"20 shots, I guarantee!"

"You're on." He stood up, grabbing two shot glasses before returning shortly. "One, let's go!" One down.

"Two!" I called, as we drank our second shots.

*****

It wasn't long before we reached twenty.

"How're you feeling?" I teased.

"Honestly, that was a bit much for me, haha!" Steve laughed, and soon I joined him. Once our laughter died down, we both simply sat, smiling and drinking apple juice.

It was a good start of the day.

 

Until....


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one :(

"Hey Cap," I heard Tony call from beside the bar. Bot me and Cap turned our attention to Tony, a grimace of annoyance on my face. "Someone drew a gun in a school, we gotta go." He looked at me. "You too, kiddo," I huffed at yet another nickname, "What? It's not my fault you're so short, you look like you're fresh out of high school!" He threw up his hands in surrender.

"I don't even now what high school is! Yes, I'll go," I sighed.

******

It wasn't long before we all suited up and arrived at the school, sad to see a man wielding and assault rifle, while another man pointed a pistol at a crying 6 year old girl.

"Don't come any closer, or I shoot!" The man holding the child threatened.

"Don't do anything stupid," Steve called over to the terrorists. They glared in response, pressing the gun even harder against the child's head, making her cry even louder. My eyes dilated with fury.

"Let her go, or else!" I growled at them.They simply laughed at me. That only made me angrier. I felt my body beginning to shift against my will, that familiar form. The same form Loki pushed me to become.

"Eraina, stop!" Tony yelled through his Iron Man suit. The two men stared fearfully, before dropping the child and booking it in the opposite direction. I roared, chasing them. Some children creamed, others cheered.

"Big guy, go stop her from killing them!" Tony ordered at Banner. He nodded, skin turning green and muscles ripping his clothing. He roared as well, chasing after me now. More children cheered. Hulk leaped at me, landing square on my back. I growled, grabbing him and throwing him into the wall. I flew up, hovering over him, but he jumped, grabbing my feet and slammed me into the ground, I got up as quickly as I could, trying to fly after the two men again, but Hulk grabbed my feet, throwing me back again.

"Eraina stay!" He roared at me.

"I am not Eraina," I spoke in a voice, hardly my own.

 

"I am Lothar!" I roared, charging. But before I reached Hulk, claws outstretched and teeth bared, I felt a sudden THUD against the back of my head, and I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique is welcome!


End file.
